Delusional
by ForebiddenCreatures
Summary: When young Bulma Briefs is sent to an Insane Asylum as a get out of jail free card, she will find herself tangled with her fair share of colorful characters. However one crazy haired goof will stand out amongst the rest with his dreams of a better world. G/B fic. told in 100 word snippets.
1. Betrayal

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

"Why did you do it?"

The blue haired heiress blinked swollen eyes as she glumly faced the well tempered cop. What was the answer to that? She knew, he didn't, in a moment of instinct she could lie. Say that it was self-defense, he ran in front of her, it was merely an accident. Looking back into the police officers face she could see him patiently awaiting for an answer.

In the end logic won out in her mind and just as she was about to ask for her attorney her conscious quickly snipped, "Because he cheated on me."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014


	2. It's Complicated

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>It's complicated<strong>

The transition from near celebrity to prisoner had not been easy on the former billionaire. The hideous jumpsuits and questionable slop had nearly made her ill. However, the fact that she was wealthy helped cushion the blow. Bulma was afforded her own cell and a good team of lawyers, something her bedridden ex-boyfriend couldn't say for himself.

"I can't stand this," the heiress whined.

As it stood she would be getting fifteen to twenty years for attempted man slaughter and that was the cushioned sentence.

"Don't worry Ms. Briefs we have an idea," her lawyers comforted. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014


	3. Insanity Plea

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity Plea<strong>

Insanity...

Bulma thought it would never work and insanity was what they had come up with. A story contrived from a long history of alcohol abuse and child neglect. Trying to find some emotional stability to level out her destructive lifestyle she finds her long term boyfriend, Yamcha, in bed with another woman. The judge didn't buy it, not until she bought him, but both knew what was to come from all this. She wouldn't be seen innocent as that would lead to an investigation. So by honor of the court she was sent to Bansho Insane Asylum.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014


	4. Bansho

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Bansho<strong>

Bansho was a highly esteemed mental health facility located in the peaceful countryside. Bulma could imagine the scenery from inside the windowless, white van. Waves of amber and green billowed in the breeze as small animals scurried under a vast blue sky. The institutions exterior would be welcome and inviting as not to frighten new patients away. Their would be a garden to walk through, a game room, and food would be made by a real experienced chief. When the van stopped and the doors opened her heart nearly dropped, for what she was far more like a prison.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014


	5. Riddle

I do not own, nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle<strong>

The young man sat hunched in his seat as the elder looked at him with dismay. No matter how many times he brought Goku in he knew he would get the same result. The darker haired male would clam up, for beyond his tough outer shell was a softer, more vulnerable side he would never reveal within the privacy of Muten Roshi's office.

"Goku, I have a game I would like you to play."

"What kind of game, master Roshi?"

The old man frowned at Goku as the younger realized his slip up.

"It's a question game, a riddle."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014


	6. To Learn a Better Answer

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>To Learn a Better Answer<strong>

"You have died and gone to limbo. There are two doors. One leads to Heaven, and the other to Hell. By each door is a Guardian, one Guardian always tells the truth, and one of them always lies. What one question can you ask to find out which door leads to heaven?"

Goku was escorted back to his room repeating the riddle as though it were a mantra.

"What could the answer be?"

If it _were_ him he would just fight them both for the right answer, however Roshi made it clear that fighting wasn't the answer to everything.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014

Guest: Bulma's more unfaithful to Yamcha

A/N: What are you talking about, lol. They're both sluts but at least Bulma only dated two men in the whole DBZ series.


	7. Not Amused

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Amused<strong>

He watched as Goku sat in silence utterly perturbed by his rivals demeanor ever since he left the old mans office. Vegeta wondered if it was some new drug that was being used to manipulate him better. If that was the case he would have to put a stop to it somehow. Vegeta knew he would not be able to suffer through any of these insufferable idiots long without some form of an outlet. Although the fool was not so much of a challenge mentally, the occasional fist fights the both of them shared had made it so life still wasn't too dull.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 8, 2014

Guest: NOT vegeta and bulma go put it with goku and bulma fanfic

A/N: Well duh, my summary has G/B (Goku/Bulma) and when it lists characters it lists them as the pairing. It even says it in words in the summary. I can't get any clearer then that and I won't take Vegeta's name out as he is a very important character to this fanfic. and I want to do him justice.


	8. Pay Attention

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Pay Attention<strong>

Bulma rubbed the inner crease of her elbow where the dry cotton was sure to cover a growing hematoma. Being led down the halls she noticed how everything started to blend together. White walls with the occasional cheap, generic prints of boring, painted landscapes.

"This is the way to the counter where you will receive your medicines."

Her guide continued to lead her down halls until they came to a large room. Currently occupied "The Social Room" seemed to hold an odd assortment of occupants with all eyes staring right at her.

"Ms. Briefs, your medicine is at the counter."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014

: Interesting. If only the chapters could be longer. Anyway it's your story, and it's good so far. Update soon.

A/N: Thank you, sorry about the chapters. I know they aren't long but they will accrue gradually. I was originally going to update this later but since you asked, and as my first reviewer, I did it sooner. Enjoy.


	9. Fresh Meat

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh Meat<strong>

Goku's attention snapped for the first time to something that morning either then food.

"Who is that girl?"

"I have no idea," Vegeta said equally vexed.

"Isn't it obvious," a blue eyed blonde snipped, "she's new."

"Well, Thank you, Captain obvious." Vegeta retorted, eyeing the blonde woman, 18.

"Best you keep your mouth shut," 17 pitched in, "don't want to go starting any fights today v_egetable_."

"Anytime, _android!"_ The smaller man barked back sarcastically.

Both took stances ready to start the next brawl that surely would insight Roshi's wrath.

"Briefs? She really has a weird name." Goku mumurred.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014


	10. Niche of Time

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Niche of time<strong>

"Here you go," the woman behind the counter said as she handed the medicine to Bulma.

"Take this, and the nice gentleman will escort you to your room. That medicine will makes you drowsy."

"Ok."

The woman smiled kindly, pleased she did not receive an argument like she was so accustomed. Bulma wasn't about to complain if she was going to get some shut eye. It also seemed like perfect timing within moments two men were detained for fighting. Unknown to her charcoal eyes followed her every step.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014


	11. Telephone

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Telephone<strong>

"So how was school today?" Goku asked his finger playing with the cord of the old wall phone.

"Good," Gohan replied excited. "The teacher says I am ahead of the class, but that's because mom makes me study all the time."

"Oh yeah, any new friends?"

"No, not really."

"Don't worry, Gohan. You're great, eventually you'll find true friends."

Soon the line became very quite and tension seemed to ease through the receiver.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"You're coming home soon right?"

Goku tried to rein in his emptions the best he could.

"Yeah Gohan, soon..."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014


	12. Slipping

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Slipping through<strong>

Dinner came and the cafeteria was as gloomy as ever. Goku pushed the leftover food on his plate around (having already consumed a great portion of it) looking for the blue haired woman from before. New people were strange and exciting always sparking his imagination.

"I mean, look at Vegeta I would have never known I was a..."

"Don't say it!" His conscience reprimanded him.

He dropped his fork realizing where his thoughts were going. Fisting his hands in his hair, he gritted through tight teeth.

"Be strong Son, Goku," he chanted, "Don't go there, it's not real!"

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014


	13. Dreamer

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer<strong>

Bulma had been out like a light but apparently that was normal with the medication she was on. She was given an uncooked, cheese sandwich, a pickle spear and some jello. With not much of an appetite she consumed the fruity gelatin enjoying its smooth consistency. When she finished she was handed a cup of water and more sleep medicine.

For the first time in many years she had a dream.

A boy stood on a mountain top, alone, forgotten, looking into the sun as it set in the west. The boy turned and smiled revealing his deep charcoal eyes.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 9, 2014


	14. Bad man meets Zombie woman

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Man meets Zombie Woman<strong>

"Ill-tempered," Vegeta mumbled under his breath, recalling his discussion with the old man on his recent behavior. Vegeta warily eyed his two new "guards" who incessantly followed him everywhere he went. It made sense Vegeta was the "bad man," and "trouble maker."

Hands in his pockets he continued on until the sight of blue hair made him stop. The lifeless look in her eyes reminded and sluggish, pale demeanor as she was escorted past his "entourage" reminded him of a zombie.

For some reason the sight sent a sickening chill to his gut as memories flooded through his mind.

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 10, 2014


	15. Thinking about Briefs

I do not own nor have I ever owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT. However I do thank Akira Toriyama for his colorful world of characters and their somewhat brash personalities.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking about Briefs<strong>

"Goku?" Dr. Roshi spoke up to his patient. He had noted the distant glassy look in the younger mans eyes as though he was worlds away.

"I wonder, Goku. Have you figured out my little riddle yet?"

Pleased, the old man watched as Goku seemed to stir from his waking dream.

"Riddle?" Coming to some ridiculous realization that Roshi may have wanted an answer, Goku looked out into space as though he might find it there.

"Have you even thought about the answer since I asked you, Goku?"

"Yes, and no..."

"What have you been thinking of then?"

"Ms. Briefs."

* * *

><p>100 words<p>

Originally written January 21, 2014

: Thanks for the quick updates. Love this so far. Can't wait to read more!

A/N: Thank you, I am very pleased you're enjoying it so far. I will keep updating.

**So my story has received a total of 800 some odd views. Perhaps some of you can leave little old me a review about what you think of the story so far. Maybe some questions if you're curious, now that their is a somewhat substantial amount of plot slowly rolling.**


End file.
